


Waiting for You

by Kamu



Series: Solely a Pair [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, thigh appreciation, what's in the package (eye emoji)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamu/pseuds/Kamu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto contemplates, what exactly <i>is</i> he waiting for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a pet peeve about vague one sentence fic summaries but this time, it is so so appropriate, I promise.

Akaashi is nervous, and Bokuto wants to know what’s with the anticipation in the air.

The setter had invited him over for dinner and a study session.  Bokuto hadn’t asked for details, because Akaashi had looked something other than disinterested when he had said okay, not pointing out that Bokuto is a third year and Akaashi is a second year and they couldn’t possibly have the same classes.

Akaashi’s eyes remain trained out the glass, where he’s perched within the shadow of his bedroom window at a place he can observe everything below without being seen.

Bokuto’s curious, but it’s not every day that he can sit and watch his favorite non-bro of all time for as long as he wants. He’s tried, several times, but Akaashi had pushed a hand into his face and scrunched his nose in that cute way that he does when Bokuto acts so ridiculous that Akaashi can’t possibly ignore him anymore.

It’s hard.

With everyone else, Bokuto can be as loud as he needs to with no restraint.

Akaashi, however, there’s a constant aura of peace and levelheadedness whenever Bokuto thinks of him, breathes him, feels him. When he’s alone with the setter, it feels utterly inappropriate to ruin the calm that radiates from him like heat. It could lull him to sleep if Bokuto let it; if only he wasn’t distracted by the attention Akaashi gives him with a smiling glance or an inaudible puff of air that is his laugh.

The face like porcelain glass shifts and Akaashi is out of his seat and darting out the room at a speed even Bokuto can barely catch.

“What’s got Akaashi rushing?”

Bokuto rises from his place on the bed and strides the two steps over to the window and looks down.

Akaashi’s dark head of hair emerges below from the house as he approaches the front gate. A mail carrier holds a box in his hands, face undiscernible and not really that interesting to Bokuto. He only wants to see how Akaashi looks as he receives the mystery item.

Could it be…the day he finally sees Akaashi excited over something other than volleyball and weekends?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora's Box: Revelation (coming to theaters too far for you)

He needs to make sure.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Bokuto leans closer on the bed and inspects Akaashi’s face.

“You’re...excited?”

Akaashi Keiji, for the first time Bokuto has been with him for nearly half a year, was blushing from excitement and wasn’t _hiding it_.

“Yes, Bokuto-san, there are things outside of volleyball that make me excited,” Akaashi replies normally, despite the pink dusting his ears. His body seems to have different places that blush when he’s feeling different sorts of emotions. Bokuto reminds himself that it’s all because he’s curious, and not because Akaashi’s attractiveness is accentuated by the added color that highlights the setter’s true feelings he so rarely ever gets to see out in the open.

The circumstances for the new level of emotion are...quite honestly pretty mundane.

“If I knew you would get like this because of a package, then I would have given you dozens of them a long time ago,” Bokuto says, lifting up the volleyball sized box in his hands. “Jeez, I could have gave you mine if you wanted to!”

Akaashi snatches it from him and guards it protectively. “Be careful,” he hisses. Bokuto would have felt a stab of hurt if not for the apology apparent in the guilty stoop of his dark eyes to the floor. He still hurts in his heart because his proposal to let Akaashi see his “package” goes right through him.

“So what’s in it?” Bokuto asks, bending to get a look at it from different angles. The package didn’t feel that heavy when he held it.

“Patience,” Akaashi warns as he sets it on blanket covers between their laps and retracts his hands to his own.

A full minute passes.

Bokuto opens his mouth.

Akaashi lifts a finger.

_Hush._

Another. And another. On and on. He loses count.

Bokuto’s legs feel heavy. He’s being punished, that’s gotta be it. He bites his lip and leans back onto his hands, trying to lift the burden off his bent legs that are gradually losing some direly needed circulation. He opens his mouth to yawn but it comes out as a whine of Akaashi’s name.

“You’re keeping me on the edge here! Literally!” Bokuto groans and flops onto his back and oh no, bad idea, Akaashi’s scent surrounds him immediately. He’s tempted to just stay there and bask in his smell (which is a pretty perverted thought now that he thinks about it), or get a load of a pensive Akaashi contemplating the unopened box like he’s trying to decide whether to release the last thing inside it.

“Turn around,” Akaashi orders. “This will only take a second.”

Bokuto obeys, because finally! His legs were killing him.

He hums a tune, listening to the sounds of tape being cut and plastic getting unwrapped. Akaashi gasps, and Bokuto almost turns yet remembers himself; Akaashi might reward him for being good, and good stuff always happens when Bokuto behaves.

Akaashi clears his throat. Bokuto flips around on the bed.

“Whoa,” he says smartly.

Akaashi fidgets, but other than that, he’s expressionless. He gazes at Bokuto, anticipating any reaction from him.

“Can I...can I touch?” Bokuto asks, reaching out a hand hesitantly.

“You may, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi steps between Bokuto’s legs. Bokuto automatically raises his hands to hold his hips still.

He glances down the expanse of Akaashi’s tank top, watching his fingers glide over Akaashi’s sides and down to the black straps that hold up the knit sand-colored socks.

“What are these called?” he asks, carving into his memory the way the material lays over Akaashi’s pale legs.

“Garter belt,” Akaashi murmurs, drawing in a breath when Bokuto hovers over them with his thumbs. He shifts his position so he has one knee on the bed _very_ close to little Bokuto-kun. He hopes Akaashi doesn’t notice how hard he swallows since his heart is thundering like a stampede in his rib cage at the way the garter belt straps follow the movement of his legs. He can’t stop staring.

To distract himself, Bokuto traces his fingers over the thin strip of soft skin between the top of the socks and Akaashi’s underwear.

“You wore these over boxer briefs?” Bokuto chuckles and admires the swell of Akaashi’s thighs over the edge. Bokuto has the urge to bend down and sink his teeth in them, leaving a mark he knows Akaashi would have to cover with a patch during practice.

Briefly, he thinks Akaashi would look _fantastic_ in his own knee pads. What an image.

“I’m sorry I don’t have sexy underwear, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi deadpans, the pink in his ears travelling down his neck. “My mother would have a heart attack if she saw those in the laundry.”

Bokuto stills his hands and imagines. “True.” He grimaces. Anybody on the team finding a pair of lacy thongs thrown in with their smelly jerseys is not an ideal situation. He wouldn’t be embarrassed, because he would totally wear a thong to practice (hello free movement and open ass cheeks). It’s the explaining that would reduce him to a puddle of nerves as he grasped for words. Anything other than volleyball and certain physics theories, he couldn’t tell you for shit.

“Well,” Akaashi continues, placing his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. “This is what I wanted to show you.”

“Yeah…” Bokuto curiously follows the movement of his own fingers. They trail to the back of Akaashi’s thighs and he pauses when Akaashi flinches.

“What.” Akaashi’s shoulders heave as he leans his weight partly onto Bokuto. “What do you think?”

There’s a nervous edge to Akaashi’s voice. He can feel it in the tremble of Akaaashi’s fingers curling into his shirt.

Now _this_ is unexpected.

“I’m surprised.” Bokuto can only give Akaashi the truth. From the beginning, that’s what he’s always given Akaashi, quickly following that his complete trust. “Thank you, Akaashi.”

Akaashi pulls back and meets him eye to eye. It’s the closest they’ve ever physically been, and it does things to Bokuto inside. It’s like Akaashi has transferred his heat onto Bokuto from where they’re touching.

And Akaashi does another unexpected thing.

He smiles.

“That’s good, Bokuto-san.”

As Akaashi’s trembling fades and he reduces his movements to idle massages along his shoulders, Bokuto resolves he has plenty more to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue, ha ha, but I love bokuaka and they're my default pairing despite how much I rave about the others, so thank you for even following this over a year later...I plan to continue the series, because thigh high love will never end.
> 
> (And yes, the title is inspired by the song by Elliot Yamin. Perfect angst song, imo)
> 
> Hit me up at my tumblr @ [kamuwrites](https://kamuwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
